The truth does hurt
by yellowgirlwrite'sstuff
Summary: Annabeth is being found night after night in different hotel room, but what happens when someone finds out why? when someone finds out her secret. will it destroy her? will she get locked up? Percy/Annabeth and other couples. *some swearing at times
1. secret

I woke up feeling like my eyes had been pulled out off their sockets. My legs lifeless and my arms trapped under warm bedsheets.I turned my body on to my side to see a written **check** on the wooden bedside table beside me, every bone in my body was still in agony. Quickly glancing around the dim room I noticed something, though no one had explained to me where the hell I was, I knew where I was I was alone. The pale bed I was laying in was completely white, as white as the fluffy clouds in the sky, the sheets covered a plain mattress that was spread out on a disgusting mustered coloured carpet. The wallpaper was the colour of tarmac and completely covered the walls off the room.

Frustration crept through me as I crawled out of my bed and a entrusting voice echoed through my ears ; **it was my phone.** I snatched my phone from the floor and pressed the answer button

'_hello'_ I grumbled picking up my clothes from the floor

'Annabeth_ where the hell are you? Schools in five minutes and you're not at your house_' yelled my best friend Thalia grace, I sighed trying to think off an excuse

' _I left Percy's late last night,so i decided to stay at a hotel can I text you my address to come pick me up?'_ I asked, I hated lying to her.

'_Fine, just don't do this again Annie, I was really worried_' she complained and hung up.

Dragging myself out off bed, and threw on my ripped jeans and a grey top grabbing my **check** from the table and Darted out the room, I entered a lobby area the walls were a smoky topaz and had a single oak desk with a young blonde women behind it. I made my way to the desk and asked 'excuse me but can you give me the address off this building' she smirked at me 'the Heaton-work hotel new york' the blonde women chuckled as i gave her my best death stare and flicked my blonde hair from my face and shuffled myself out the door. Their sitting slouched in her leather seat off her black BMW, was Thalia grace her black spiky hair was tied into two bunches with a blue highlight down the back. She was wearing a black 'a day to remember' band-T and grey jeans. 'Another hotel seriously Annabeth, I have half a mind to rip Percy's head off letting you leave his house so late' She snapped opening shiny metal door.

**at goodie high school**

I rushed to my locker, mainly to get away from Thaila she knew something was up but partly because we were 20 minutes late. 'annabeth' thaila called, i carried on walking 'Annabeth' she said louder i walked faster and faster 'Annabeth' she yelled, i felt my feet plant themself to the floor 'what' i asked calmly my voice breaking a bit

'_whats wrong_?' she demanded and turned to face me _ 'Annabeth i know you where lying about the hotel, i texted Percy to ask_' She protested and grabbed me by the shoulders 'Percys going to worried Annabeth and i know you care about him more than anything, tell me and i'll make him stop worrying' she smiled and i felt the boiling pot in my stomach finally go off and i broke down into sobs on Thaila shoulder 'he's going to hate me Thalia' i cried as she hugged me tighter. 'i love him so much' and she let go off me and cupped my face in her hands. 'i promise i wont tell him, Annabeth tell me and i can help you' Thaila beamed at me 'i,i sleep w-w-with m-m-men for-r-r money' i choked.


	2. promise

I could feel her eyes caught on mine, the look of horror was filling her insides like blood pumping around her body. She took a few steps back from me a tear rolling down her cheek 'why' Thaila half whispered looking at me in disgust.'My dad lost his Job when we moved to new york and he could afford to look after me, bobby and Mathew so I got a-a job, It pays well, really w-well' I breathed taking the books out of my locker 'I'm telling percy' she told me,

I felt my head split in two as I ran two her dropping my books 'you cant' I barked at her and gripped her hand

'why the hell not, you basically cheating on him he's my friend to you know' Thalia sneered trying to turn around, tears dripping from my face

'you promised Thails please, you're my best friend please' I cried and she dragged her hand away from mind grasp, I felt my legs collapse to the floor

'please' I begged covering my eyes. Suddenly i felt an arm launch itself around my shoulders

'I wont tell him, I promise' and hugged me tighter 'but only if you promise not to do it again' and I looked up at her warm blue eyes

'I will give you money ok, if you just stop' she demanded

'I-I promise' I would try to stop but what about robin my dealer he was going to flip when I tell him I'm quitting both my Jobs and stop using.

'ok grab your books where going to class' Thalia said quietly, if only she knew what that promise ment, i would have to stop the drugs too.

**At lunch **

I bolted to my locker to get the money for robin, if I was going to quit I had to calm him down first. i placed my hand on my locker wrenching it open when I felt a pair off hands cover my eyes 'guess who' sang a friendly voice in my ear 'I don't know, does he smell like salt and owe me 10 dollars for the cinema' I chirped at him

'nope, he only owes you 5 dollars' turning me around to face his beautiful green eyes '

seaweed brain you still owe me 10' I whispered in his ear and suddenly his lips where on mine, he was kissing me passionately against my locker. 'excuse me but do you mind not getting your couple spit all over my locker' grumbled Thalia pushing me and Percy out off the way.

'I have to go' giving Percy a peck on the cheek as I pulled the check out of my locker 'argh Thalia you totally killed the mood' he groaned at her as I slipped under his arm. But before I could leave Thalia's arm gripped on mine 'where are you going' she asked worry dripping off her face, 'To sort _things _out' I replied darting out of the door.


	3. Done

**Robin's house**

I stumbled into the cold house, a shiver crept down my back as I reached the living room 'Robin' I stuttered as a black figure walked toward me. 'Robin, I wont do this anymore' I crocked as I watched robin's round face suddenly tower over me, he had stubble that sprinkled his face like ash from the end off a cigarette. His Eyes where the colour of coffee and his disgusting clothes clang to him like leeches in a swamp. 'you Quit what? the sex or the drugs?' he smirked, looking me up and down 'Both' I stammered dropping the money check onto the wooden chair beside me 'I'm done' I snapped, as I watched his white toothy grin grow wider and wider. 'Your done, when I say your done' he sneered pushing me to the wall 'you know when you first came to me asking for money' he smiled pushing me tighter against the wall 'I did a little background check' Robins loathsome smile grew as wider then a cheser cats. I could feel my pulse beating faster than an African drum 'and look what I found' he beamed pulling something shiny out off his pocket, his phone and on his phone was a picture of Percy Jackson. My heart stopped I felt by body go into complete paralization, Percy my Percy was on a drug dealers phone, he was smiling like a child his cute trouble maker smile on a complete utterly diabolical mans phone. 'Do you recognise him Annabeth chase' his eyes gleaming as he pressed his body against mine, his breath touching my skin.

'No' I hissed looking deeper into the photo he was holding to my face 'You really shouldn't lie Miss Chase, it's very unlady like' he breathed into my ear, suddenly a forced slammed me to the cold ground, agony pulsing through my veins as a sharp kick lunged itself into my waist 'you know There are some good people. But a good chunk of them will lie for no reason at all - it'll be ten o'clock and they'll tell you it's 're looking at the clock and you can't even understand why they're lying. They just lie because that's what they do. you don't strike as the lying type miss chase, now I'll ask you one last time do you know this boy' he growled, slashing his hand over my cheekbones while digging his foot deeper and deeper into my waist 'well' he scowled jabbing my waist harder I shuck my head rapidly, and the more I shuck the more his foot imprinted into my waist and each time he jabbed harder until suddenly he stopped and picked his phone up to his ear

'hello is this Percy Jackson?' he grinned, almost at once I screeched out in pain 'whats that noise? oh that's just my employee she's been having a tough time lately' Robins voice carrying a worried tone to it as he spoke 'well Percy you see I just want to ask you a few questions' he asked nicely smiling at me his foot wedge against my mouth so I couldn't scream 'yes thank you sir, do you know Annabeth chase' he paused and looked at me 'yes thank you Mr Jackson, goodbye' he scowled and picked me up by the end on my shirt and threw me against the wall 'you lied Annabeth, you must really care about him' he snapped crushing me against him 'well if you don't want to see this lovely lovely boy in the ground, you wont quit, the drugs or the sex' he hissed into my ear and pushed me to the door 'get out, I will call when I need you' he sneered as I limped out the door.


	4. sorry

I hefted my car door open, dragged myself in and drove as fast as I could to Percy's House. I crawled out of my car and bang on the bright blue door of his house 'Its me annabeth, open up' I cried as the door swung open, it was percy. I flung my arms around his neck 'your ok' I sobbed as I moved my head into his chest, his hand slid down my hair as I hugged him tighther 'off corse I'm ok, whats wrong?' he asked softly pulling me into his apartment, I cried harder into his chest 'I did something really bad' I confessed, looking up at him he looked so normal, his eyes so utterly green I didn't want to ever take my eyes off them 'Annabeth please tell me whats wrong' he demanded grabbing my chin

'you know my dad he lost his job when we moved to new york, he couldn't afford to look after me or my brothers so I-I' my legs fell to the ground, a pair off hands grabbed mine, they were Percy he was perched next to me. 'I got two jobs, o-one as a d-drug dealer the other' I looked up at him 'a prostitute' he dropped my hands, his bright eyes were losing colour, he's mouth was still and his hands slowly shaking through his hair 'say something' i whispered as i hugged him tighter 'percy please' i begged 'what do you want to be to play' he answered 'do you want be to say, how sad i am you cheated on me, how pissed off i am you didn't tell me or how shitty i feel because you didn't even bother to tell me your dad lost his job' he yelled and stud up. I grabbed my legs and pulled them to my face 'I'm sorry' I murmured. 'your sorry, was I not enough or did you just do it to spite me' he spat the anger in his voice melted on to me as I stud up 'We had no money-' I yelled dragging my hands through my hair, but he stopped me.

'that no excuse, I could off given you money' he snarled cries flowing from his face as he grabbed my face in his hands 'Annabeth you're a daughter of Athena, how could you be so-so stupid' he choked, pushing me away from his slender body, my head bowed into my chest 'i'm not going to stop percy' I squeaked forcing my legs to drag into wall 'Why the hell not' he scream walking toward the kitchen

'Dont' i whispered 'PLEASE DONT' i yelled and his head whipped right around. 'percy please don't leave me' I screeched as I hit the floor, my spine curled my hands shaking, my heart rattling. 'Annabeth' He grabbed me and pulled me into his chest 'shh' he whispered rocking me back and forth 'I wont let anyone hurt you' he wrapped his arms tighter around me 'h-h-he i-i-s g..g..going to hurt you' I stuttered.

'were going to get through this, together' he smiled

_together _


End file.
